Daddy famous
by Fanfichannah09
Summary: Dimitri Belikov, Seattle heartthrob and actor. Rosemarie Hathaway, recently divorced with two children. Rose is always looking over her shoulder. Why? Meeting Dimitri will love form? Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Ive been wondering about this idea. What do you think.

Dimitri Belikov is the heartthrob of the century. He's one of the most famous actors from Seattle, he has it all but the family he wants.

Enter Rosemarie Hathaway, recently divorced mother of two. Rose is trying her best to keep herself a float for her children but is constantly looking over her shoulder. Why is she? Who's she running from?

When the two meet will love blossom? Or will Rose run away to protect her kids.

what do you think? Find and follow me in twitter. fanfichannah

post or not?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey :) I'm so happy with the reaction I've got already to this idea of a story. So I'm going to write it and I'll post a chapter a week. Every Monday maybe even a teaser post sometime during the week.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy !

Thank you to all my guest readers, Roselovedimitri, Tia, and all you others. Leave a name and I'll be able to leave you a personal message. Thank you and work with me with my posting.

Chapter one. Rose POV

Fear. Fear is what I felt as I walked down the street on my way to work. As I kept my head down I felt like someone was following me so I looked over my shoulder to find nothing out of the ordinary.

There's no one there Rose. Your thinking things.

My subconscious told me and I sighed. I then carried on my way to Starbucks to work my shift. Just as I was about to carry on walking when I met something hard and fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry."

I told them as I looked up to find a broad man in a black hoodie and Ray Bans.

"Don't worry about it."

His accent, I felt like I was going to melt. He then offered me his hand and helped me stand.

"I really am sorry, I should of been looking where I was going." He then gave me a smile.

"I mean it, don't worry it wasn't your fault." He then looked me in the eye and I looked down.

"I've got to go, I'm late. Nice meeting you."

I then ran to work, hoping to get away from the stranger. I don't know what it was but I felt safe with him, but then when he touched my hand and I felt the sparks of electricity run up my arm leaving goose bumps behind that I started to panic and knew I had to run. So I did.

Wrong move Rose, wrong move.

My subconscious told me as I approached work. I will get through this and get home to my two precious babies. My mind then went to my children. Katherine Ann and Theodore Charles aka Katie and Teddy. My beautiful children, Katie is 4 and Teddy is approaching 18 months. We've been on our own now since Teddy was two weeks old, when my husband left us. He didn't even care about his children and he obviously didn't care about me. But to be honest I'm kind of glad. Katie, my beautiful baby girl with my dark brown wavy hair and my chocolate brown eyes, she's a mini me. And Teddy, my baby boy with his dark brown hair like mine but he has his father's eyes of green. I'm glad that's all he got from his father. Tears then began to form in my eyes as I walked behind the counter at work thinking of Adrian. The dead beat who I married.

"Rose come on, you're late." My best friend Lissa told me and I forced a smile.

"I'm sorry Lis." I then got my apron on and set to work.

As I was cleaning tables near the end of my shift at ten to five Lissa called to me.

"Why have you just text me?" She asked.

"I didn't."

She then came over to me and showed me her cell.

The owner of this phone bumped into me and dropped it. How do I get a hold of her? DB.

"What? Oh shit! The guy." I exclaimed.

"What guy?" Lissa asked.

"On my way I wasn't looking and bumped into this guy, I must of dropped my phone at the time."

"I'll call him and ask to bring it here shall I?" Lissa offered.

"Please, I need it incase Mom rings about the kids."

Lissa then put her phone to her ear.

"Hi this Lissa, you have my friend phone is it possible for you to drop it in our place of work?...Great it's the Starbucks just down from there...We'll be waiting." She then hung up with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"His voice, I knew his voice I just can't place it. I can't wait to see who it is."

Ten minutes later the door opened and looked towards it to find the guy I bumped into and Lissa screamed. "Oh my god! You're Dimitri Belikov!" She screamed and I looked at him in shock.

So it was.

Dimitri's POV

After bumping into the attractive young woman and after she ran off I noticed her phone on the ground. I picked it up and called to her but she was already gone.

Later Dimitri, your already late.

My subconscious told me and I got on my way to a radio interview.

On my out I looked over the phone and tried to find a contact to get the phone back to her. After scrolling through I found the contact. 'Lissa BFF' so decided to try there and text this Lissa.

The owner of this phone bumped into me and dropped it. How do I get a hold of her? DB.

I didn't put my name as I didn't want her to know who I was before hand and set up the press if we have to meet. I know that's bad but I couldn't risk it, not before my new film. Not long after the text was sent did the phone ring with Lissa's name flashing on the screen so I answered.

"Hi this is Lissa, you have my friends phone, is it possible for you to drop it in our place of work?" She greeted as soon as I answered. Wow she doesn't work slow.

"Um sure, where is said place of work? I'm just up the road from where we bumped into each other outside the new Italian place."

"Great it's the Starbucks just down from there." I then smiled.

"Okay then, I'll be there soon."

"We'll be waiting." She then hung up and I started my walk down to meet this woman once again.

Arriving ten minutes later having to be stopped by a fan I opened the door to the coffee shop and saw the woman instantly and smiled when a blonde haired girl screamed. "Oh my god! You're Dimitri Belikov!" I then looked at the woman and she looked at me in shock.

This could be interesting.

What you guys think? Don't forget my twitter is fanfichannah where there will be latest news on this fanfic and any others I'm writing or thinking about.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks again guys! Love the reviews. Thanks to Mitrioselove, clgonzalez91, Romitri-Dragozera and all my guest readers for your reviews.

Rose's POV

"Um uh thanks for returning my phone." I managed to say as I got my head around the fact that right in front of me stood the gorgeous Dimitri Belikov.

"No problem, happy to help." He then looked at the counter. "Is it possible to have a coffee? I'm parched." He asked and Lissa rushed behind the counter. "Of course, just plain black coffee?" She asked him and he nodded. She then set to work.

"So I assume you know who I am." He guessed and I blushed.

"Yes, I know who you are." I whispered and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Breath and calm down, I'm just a normal guy really. So you know my name what's yours?"

"Rose." I said shortly and he nodded and I moved to remove his hand. Feeling a spark but covered with panic and fear coming from me.

"Beautiful name." He was about to say more when the door opened and in ran my little angel. "Mommy!" Katie cheered and I bent down and opened my arms just in time to catch her.

"There's my baby girl, what are you doing here?"

"Teddy isn't very well, Nanny said we had to see you." I then looked up to find my mother holding Teddy in her arms. When he saw me he threw his arms towards me. "Mama." He cried and I quickly moved to get him into my arms. "My baby boy, shhh it's okay mamas right here." He then buried his head in my neck. "He's got a fever Rose, maybe you should get him looked at." Mom told me and I nodded. "Thanks for watching them Mom, same time tomorrow?" I checked and she nodded.

She then gave Katie a hug and kiss and then the same to Teddy before leaving without another word to me. I'm not surprised, our relationship hasn't been the same since my divorce.

"Lissa, I'm sorry I'm going to have to sign off early, I've got to get Teddy looked at by a doctor." I told her. "Of course, go ahead." She told me as she handed Dimitri his coffee.

"I can drive you if you like?" Dimitri offered and I tensed up.

"No, I think we'll be fine, thank you though." I then quickly got my stuff and then took hold of Katie's hand and then lead her out of the shop to catch a cab.

"Who was the man Mommy?" Katie asked me as a cab pulled in.

"Don't worry baby, he's no one important."

"When will we see Daddy again?" What is this 20 questions day? Poor kid. Doesn't understand her father is a selfish pig who doesn't want anything to so with her, his son or me.

"I'm not sure baby, your daddy is trying to sort some things out." Yes his drink, drug and smoking problems.

Once at the hospital I found out Teddy had an ear infection and once we were sorted with his medication we went to catch a cab home. I managed to just scrape the money needed to lay the driver and then carried a sleeping Teddy into the apartment and laid him down and then reheated last nights supper for Katie and myself.

"Mommy?" Katie asked as we started eating.

"Yes Katherine?"

"Are we poor?" I then faced her in shock.

"Why do you say that?"

"Rebecca at school said my clothes were old and dirty and that I was a poor girl."

"We may have less money than Rebecca but we are not poor, Katie don't worry about what she said okay?"

"Yes Mommy."

At half eight, both kids we on bed. Teddy in his cot and Katie on the double inflatable mattress she shared with me. In our little apartment there was a small kitchen with a joined living space, a bathroom and one bedroom. It was cramped and dirty but it was what I could afford at this time. As I went about cleaning I thought about my dead beat ex husband. Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian and I met in high school and had been together since I was a sophomore. I fell pregnant with Katie when I was eighteen and seeing as both our parents were so strict on us we had to get married before we had our baby. At first I was happy and when Katie was 2 I fell pregnant with Teddy. Adrian was thrilled of course hoping for a big that looked just like his father. Adrian never liked the idea of Katie looking so much like me and not him. As I got further into my pregnancy well Adrian was around less. Imagine a 2 year old daddy's girl looking for her father who was hardly home and I was dealing with hormones.

Just thinking about the times Adrian was home when I was seven months pregnant make me cringe and feel sick. I don't even like recalling the events but it led to me avoiding him, and when Teddy was born and looked also like me Adrian packed up and left but not without making sure I never forgot him.

My hand then absentmindedly moved to the back of my neck and rubbed over the scar. A burn scar to be more persist. As I felt the rough skin I dropped my hand and wiped the tears forming in my eyes.

Just forget about him. I thought. He's not worth it. I then went to bed and snuggled with my baby girl. I will always protect these two and I know I will never be able to give them what they need. A father. I hate the male touch ever since Adrian and I don't know what or who will help me.

-  
Sorry I know this is short :/ I'll post more hopefully this week. More should be posted soon but hopefully this will be enough for a couple days.

Hope you like it :)

Don't forget my twitter fanfichannah and I'll write more soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Rose's POV

Every since the phone mishap, Dimitri Belikov has come into the coffee shop every day for the past week. He would come in just before closing when we were quiet and he would talk with me as I cleaned up. It was strange talking so easily with a celebrity but he just seemed like a normal guy.

I still cowered away from his touch when he would reach for my hand or put his hand on my shoulder. He had given me looks a number of time questioning my sudden actions but didn't ask anything about it. And for that I was glad.

Over the week I got more comfortable around him and his touch and Lissa convinced me to allow him to take me out one night whilst she watched the kids. So that is why I was now sat in Lissa's room with her dressing me up like a doll.

"You have to look nice Rose, you don't know where he's taking you." She pestered me.

"I'm not sure about this Liss, what if he just hurts me? Come on look at Adrian."

"No. We're not even going to talk about him okay? He's nothing to any of us now and he's not worth our time talking about him. No Dimitri, he's kind, charming, handsome and likes you, so let's focus in that."

She then blow dried and brushed my hair before styling it over my left shoulder. She then moved round me and began applying the make up.

"Not to much Lissa." I warned her.

"I know, just enough to bring out your eyes."

Once ready and in a pair of white skinny jeans and purple sequinned strap top with a black leather jacket and heels to match, I walked downstairs.

"Mommy you look pretty!" Katie cheered once she saw me and I kissed her head.

"Thank you baby. Are you okay staying with Auntie Lissa tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll look after Teddy, you have fun with Mr tall guy." I had to laugh at my daughter, she always brought a smile to my face.

As I was about to give her a hug the door bell rang and I stood up straight. "He's here Mommy!" She cheered and rushed to open the door and I followed her out to find Dimitri wearing black jeans, white shirt and black blazer. Looking rather not might I say.

"You look beautiful Rose." He told me as he handed me a pink lily, my favourite.

"Thank you and you look handsome." He then knelt down in front of Katie and handed her a lily just like mine.

"And for my beautiful munchkin." She then blushed and gave him a hug. "Thank you Dimitri."

She then stepped back. "Of you go Mommy." She shooed me and I grabbed my bag and then walked out with Dimitri to his car.

"What are your plans for tonight?" I asked him.

"A private dinner and then movie, how's that sound? I know it's cliche but I thought it would be fun."

"It sounds wonderful, thank you."

Once on our way to the resturant, we shared a conversation getting to know one an other.

"So, tell me about your family." He asked and I looked at my hands.

"It's just Katie, Teddy and me. Of course Lissa and her boyfriend count but that's really my family." I said sadly.

"But I've seen your mother?" He questioned.

"Yes but she doesn't talk to me, she just watches the kids for me, we haven't been speaking since..." I stopped myself and he looked over and me and carefully put his hand on my knee.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it."

"It's not that I don't want to it's just, it's hard to recall it." He then gave me a soft smile.

"It's okay, don't worry Rose, we have plenty of time." I then smiled and looked up at him as he focused on the road.

"How about your family?"

"It's my mother, 3 sisters, my niece and nephew and my grandmother."

"What are their names?"

"My mother is called Olena, my sisters, Karolina, Sonja and Viktoria and my grandmother is called Yeva. My nephew Paul and niece Zoya."

"Cute names."

"Yes, well we're Russian born but I've lived in America since I can remember along with my family."

"That's cool, I've never been anywhere but here, the same with my kids, I can't afford to take them anywhere else."

He then parked the car and faced me. "Your still the best mother to them." He then got out the car and opened my door for me. He then locked up and took my hand.

"Shall we dine Ms Hathaway?" He asked.

"We shall Mr Belikov."

He then led me inside and it was completely empty apart from a few members of staff. Once shown to our table and our drinks ordered he smiled at me.

"Have whatever you want, it's on me and I want to treat you." I was about to argue when he silenced me.

"No, Rose don't worry it's not like I can't afford it and I want this to be special. I'm so glad you agreed to let me take you out tonight. I know something happened that caused you to be wary with men but I won't hurt you, I want to look after you."

"I come as a package deal Dimitri, it's my kids as well as me." I reminded him.

"I know and I love them, it may only been a week but they mean a lot to me."

"Your famous too, there's no way you'll stick around." He then sighed and cupped my hands in his.

"Let's see what tonight holds and not be negative. We won't know until we try and as for me being famous, that's nothing, I'm not working on anything at the moment now, I'm taking a break, you know to make myself a life outside of filming." I then smiled at him.

"Okay, let's give tonight a try."

By the end of the night, I found out we actually had a lot in common. Dimitri was three years older than me and had a secret hobby of playing the guitar. After dinner we went to the cinema to watch a film and then he played me a song he wrote during the week. I was in awe of him. He actually made me relax and enjoy myself. When he dropped me home he kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow for my regular coffee." I then smiled at him. "I'll look forward to it."

I watched him walk back to his car and then drive off. I waved to him and then shut the door and sighed with happiness. "How was it?" Lissa asked me and I smiled. "That good huh?" "I'll tell you in the morning. I then walked up the stairs to the spare room and kissed my babies heads and then got changed and climbed into bed and drifted to sleep thinking about Dimitri.

Sorry for late post. Hope you enjoy. More to come. I apologise for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes I wrote this on my iPad .


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sorry guys for being absent, but I won't go into details. Thank you for sticking by me. So today there will be 2 chapters. Here's the first one.

chapter 4- Rose's POV

It's been two weeks since my date with Dimitri and I haven't been happier. We've been out twice since but at the moment he's currently working on his new movie and I'm fully supporting him. I understand that it's his job and I'm just happy he's giving the kids and me a chance.

Our most recent date included Katie and Teddy. Who may I say absolutely adore Dimitri. I'm not sure if I should be worried, I mean what if he gets board and leaves, it will break their hearts. They don't need another male role model to walk out on them. NO. I've got to stop thinking like that. I remember Katie asking him if he would leave and his promise to her. It makes me tear up just thinking about how my little girl approached the matter.

**Flashback.**

"Mommy, where are we going?" Katie asked me as I held her hand and Dimitri was beside me carrying Teddy in his arms as we walked towards the park.

"We are going to find a spot for us to set up the picnic and then we're going to have a great time at the park." I told her.

"Yay! Teddy we are going to the park." She cheered as she looked at her little brother. "Arc! Arc!" He clapped and I smiled at him.

Dimitri led us to a spot and then sat Teddy down before setting up the blanket. Once we were settled Dimitri was throwing a frisbee with Katie and when she caught it she walked towards him, her eyes wide and a frown.

"Will you leave us like Daddy did?" She asked him and tears started to form in my eyes as I watched my little girl. Dimitri then knelt down and held Katie's hands.

"I won't leave you or your brother and mother unless you want me too."

"I don't want you to leave." She begged.

"Then we'll see what happens, but Katie I won't just up and leave you. I wouldn't be able to hurt you like that. You all mean so much to me."

She then stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and got her left hand free and waved her pinky.

"Promise?" She asked and he linked his pinky with hers. "Promise baby girl." She then launched herself at him and he wrapped her up in his eyes and a tear spilt over and ran down my cheek.

Dimitri looked over at me and smiled. He then raised his left hand and wiped the tear away and then ran that hand over Teddy's head.

"Together." He whispered and I smiled at him.

**End of Flashback.**

I sighed at the memory and got back to finishing up at work. Katie and Teddy were sat in one of the front booths waving to the people as they walked past, why my mother couldn't keep them for an extra ten minutes I don't know, but I know I shouldn't be surprised. She hasn't been the same since Adrian left. Was I meant to stay with him and be unhappy just to keep her happy? NO. I was cleaning up the coffee machine when the bell rang as the door opened.

"Sorry, we're closing up." I told them without looking up. Then next thing that happened made me freeze.

"Daddy!" Katie cheered and I looked up to find Adrian stood there in a pair of jeans and black shirt. His hair neatly brushed and his eyes the still piercing green and cigarette in his mouth.

"There's my little girl." He then picked her up and walked over to Teddy whilst stamping out the cigarette on the floor.

I couldn't move, I was stuck in place as my breathing became harder and faster. What is he doing here?

I must of stood there for a good couple minutes when I finally got it together and ran to them. I picked Teddy up and pulled Katie back.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded of him and he smirked.

"Rosie, it's great to see you, you look just the same." His voice was like poison, and it made me cringe away.

"You have no right to just turn up here Adrian." I told him and he laughed.

"They are my children as well Rosie, we made them together when we spent ours days in the bedroom."

"Don't talk like that in front of my children." I screamed, I then pushed Katie behind me and gave her Teddy as Adrian stepped towards me and cupped my face. I couldn't move, I was scared and frozen in my spot.

"I will say whatever I want. You have no control over me Rosemarie, but I have it over you." He then moved his hand around my neck and he rested it on the scar.

"We both know what I'm capable of." He then grabbed my hair and pulled, I tried to hold back a scream so I wouldn't scar the kids but it came out as a whimper.

Before Adrian had the chance to do anything else the door burst open and the kids ran over to whoever it was. I couldn't see as tears filled my eyes.

"Let her go." The voice growled and to say I was surprised was an understatement. It's been a while since I've last saw them.

Who could it be? hope you enjoy, next chapter will be up later today. Hannah


	6. Chapter 5

Here we go 2 chapters in one day. Hope you enjoy.

chapter 5

"Let her go." The voice growled and to say I was surprised was an understatement. It's been a while since I've last saw them.

"No one tells me what to do." Adrian growled as he turned to face them and then he stood up straight as he caught his eye.

"Mason." I whispered and he made eye contact with me.

"Don't worry little sis, I'll take the trash out." Mason then patted the kids heads and then approached Adrian.

"Touch me and I'll have you done for assault." Adrian threatened and Mason scoffed.

"Sure, go ahead but I've got proof that you were causing disturbance in here." Katie then carried a crying Teddy to me and I held them both close to me.

"Step out now Ivashkov and I won't call the cops." Mason told him and Adrian looked back at me.

"I'll be back Rosie, for you and the brats." He then walked out and I sighed with relief as Mason wrapped us up in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken. What are you doing here?" I asked him. My older brother Mason at the age of 32 has been serving the country by fighting in Afghanistan. I've been worried sick about him, especially when I haven't heard from him in 8 months.

"I've been sent back, turns out a gun shot wound to your stomach gets you sent home." I then gasped and placed my hands on his chest.

"I'm fine, don't worry I'm all healed up and now looking for a job as I served my last tour." He said sadly and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad your home." He then gave me his charming smile and then gave Katie a kiss.

"How's my cheeky monkey? Causing Mommy trouble?" He asked her.

"I'm an angel Uncle Mason." She battered her eyelashes at him and I laughed.

"Your anything but baby." I joked and she gave me a cheesy smile.

"Dimitri says I'm an angel." She told Mason and he looked at me.

"Who's Dimitri?"

"Mama boy fiend." Teddy whispered and Katie laughed.

"No Teddy, he's Mommy's boy_friend, _not her boy fiend."

"Both of you be quiet. He's just a friend Mason, he's been helping me." I explained.

"He's treating you right, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's a real gentlemen and he loves these two monsters. He's everything Adrian isn't." He then smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him."

Once home I told Mason he could stay here but he said he would just stay at a hotel as there wasn't much room. It brought tears to my eyes that I couldn't even provide a bed for my brother and he noticed this.

"Hey, don't get upset, that mistake of a human being took all your money in the divorce, your working your ass off to get stable and I'm proud of you." He then turned serious. "If you need help Rose, just ask me and I'll help. I don't want to see you struggling." I nodded at him and he kissed my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told me and I smiled. "Okay."

Once the kids were asleep I laid there staring at the ceiling. The cheek of that man. How dare he turn up unannounced? He's not even aloud to be near me let alone the kids.

Hopefully Mason's threat will keep him away.

After a couple minutes I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to consume me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Adrian sung and it made me cower back into the coat cupboard.

"You can't hide from me Rosie, I know your here." Before I knew it the door opened and I was met by the mixed smell of alcohol and smoke.

"See easy to find." He then grabbed my arm in a tight grip and pulled me out of the cupboard.

"Adrian, your drunk, let me go, you'll hurt the baby." I begged him as I held my 7 month stomach.

"This brat better look like me this time and not you, every time I look at that kid I think about the stupid mistake I made by sleeping with you." He spat and it brought tears to my eyes.

"You don't mean that Adrian, she's your daughter."

"I do mean it, and I'm not sure I believe you when you say that she's mine, I'm sure you slept around just like I did." I then gasped.

"You...you cheated." I whispered and he laughed.

"Of course I did, you weren't a good lay Rosie, I wasn't satisfied, you didn't put out enough." He then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Cook my dinner before I have my way with you." He shouted as he shoved me to the oven.

"I have to pick Katie up from school." I reminded him.

"No, you'll cook for me first, you always put that brat first well it's all going to change." He then kissed me roughly and then slapped me. I cupped my cheek as tears ran down my face.

"You better remember this Rosie. I. Come. First." He spat in my face and then he pushed me to the ground and walked away laughing.

I sat up with a gasp in a cold sweat. No. I haven't had these nightmares for a while. His appearance as brought them back. My body shook as I tried to forget the dream and I absentmindly reached out and grabbed my cell and dialled the well known number.

_"Rose? Is everything okay? Are you okay? Is it the kids?" _Dimitri's voice panicked through the phone.

"Can you come over?" I begged him as tears ran down my face.

_"What's wrong? I'm on my way but Rose tell me what's wrong." _I could here him moving around and then a door close.

"He's here and the nightmare." I cried.

_"Who's here?" _

"Adrian." I whispered and then I heard a car start and it accelerate.

_"I'm on my way, he's not at the apartment is he?" _

"No, he turned up at work, he went near the kids. Dimitri he's back here and I'm scared."

_"Don't worry Rose, he won't hurt you or the kids, I won't let him. Listen I'm just two blocks away be ready to let me in." _

"Okay, just hurry Dimitri." I then hung up and quietly got up and went towards the door to wait for him.

Adrian being back could mean the end of us and I know for sure I'm not ready for that.

So, that's the 2 chapters for today, I'm not sure when I'll update next but hopefully it won't be long. Hope you enjoy and please comment.

Hannah


	7. Chapter 6

Happy New Year, how was it for everyone?

Here we go, chapter 6! Thank you to all the reviews, I love you guys. I apologise for mistakes, I wrote these on my iPad but hopefully it won't be to bad.

On with the story and I can feel the tension in the air between characters ;) I also thought we will have a look from Dimitri's view. Hope you enjoy.

this would of been up yesterday but for some reason there was an error in managing stories.

Hannah

...

Chapter 6 - Dimitri's POV

My legs burned as I ran to my car. A four mile run before, that was for training of my stupid new film and now Rose is scared. I haven't heard much about Adrian apart from he's a complete waste of space, and that he left his wife and kids. How anyone could leave Rose and those innocent children must be brain damaged.

Once in my car I raced towards Rose's apartment, probably breaking at least two of the speed limits but I was in a hurry. I loved this woman and I won't let anything happen to her or those children. Not while I'm still breathing.

Yes, you heard right. I love Rosemarie Hathaway with everything in me. We may of only known each other a short time but I'm not one to take things lightly. Rose and I click together and her beautiful children I see as my own. Someday soon I'm hoping to announce my love for Rose and see where it takes us. I know my lifestyle may cause problems but I'd drop my career for them without second thinking.

I sighed with relief as I finally pulled up outside Rose's apartment building. I got out my car and quickly locked it and then ran inside. Once I called up and Rose let me up, I found her waiting for me with the door open. Her eyes read and trails of tears down her face. She looked so broken.

I couldn't help myself, I pulled her into my arms and she wept and shook in my arms.

"He can't be near my babies Dimitri, he's not aloud." She whispered and if it wasn't for me listening out for her I probably wouldn't of heard her.

"Don't worry sweet girl, I won't let him anywhere near those children." I swore to her and she slowly began to calm down and her weeps became hiccups.

"Thank you for coming here Dimitri, I know your busy." She told me as she stepped back and out of my arms. All I wanted was to bring her back to my chest and breath in her scent.

"Anything for you sweet girl. I'd drop it all for you." She then went and sat on the couch and I followed.

Once seated I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she cuddled into me.

"Tell me about your dream." I said after a couple minutes silence.

"I've never really told you about Adrian and I'm not sure if I'm ready." She told me honestly and when I looked at her face I saw upset and guilt.

"Don't worry, when your ready." I then ran my fingers through her hair and when I reached rough skin on the back of her neck she stiffened and so did I, until I moved her hair and there on her neck was a scar, a burn scar that looked like an 'A'.

"How did you get this?" I asked her, my voice a whisper as if I was afraid of her answer.

"Dimitri, please." She begged and I cupped her face.

"You can trust me." She then sighed.

"When I was seven months pregnant with Teddy, Adrian's behaviour became worse, he always was into drugs and drink as well as smoking like three packs a day. Well when we had Katie I thought he had stopped but I was wrong. I let him carry on as long as he wasn't high, drunk or stinking of smoke when he was with Katie.

He never liked the idea that Katie showed no signs of him in her so when I was pregnant with Teddy he was hoping for a kid that would be all his. A son.

Like I said, when I was seven months he was either drunk or high all the time as well as stinking of smoke. He got angry easily and he started to take it out on me." I held a tighter grip on her as I wrapped my arms around her.

How could any man do that to a woman? Especially his wife, his pregnant wife.

She then carried on. "I fought him as he liked to rape me and he just grabbed the letter from our letterbox, put it on the heat for god knows how long and then held it to my neck." She shivered at the memory and I kissed her head encouraging her to carry on.

"He said the 'A' would warn all men that I was his and his alone. It made me feel insecure and as well as the pain I felt I was ashamed. I let him do that to me, I aloud him to rape me. I deserved what I got, I'm just glad Teddy was born safe." She then began to cry once more and I fought back my anger.

"You were not at fault Rose, he's a disgusting man and I won't allow him to touch you like that again. Don't ever think you deserved what you got because you didn't."

After calming her down she drifted to sleep on my chest and I allowed her as she needed the rest. I thought over everything she had told me and I loved her even more. She didn't deserve it at all and I'm glad I'm here for her now but to see her so strong and to grown up to care for her kids. That's a real woman.

I don't know when I feel asleep but I remember waking up to Katie kissing my face.

"Wake up Dimitri!" She cheered and I laughed as I opened my eyes to find her on my lap.

"Good morning princess." I told her and she smiled brightly.

"Mommy says we are having breakfast at work, will you join us?" She asked me As Rose walked in carrying Teddy.

"Of course Princess." I then placed her on the floor and got up. I kissed Rose's cheek and Teddy's head.

"How you feeling?" I asked her. "Better. You joining us?" I nodded and she smiled.

Once at Starbucks I sat with the kids whilst Rose set up. Watching her made me smile, she could be something so much better but no matter what she did she put in 110%.

"Dimitri, my Daddy turned up yesterday." Katie told me and I stiffened.

"Did he now?" "Yeah, he made Mommy sad and that's bad, he left us and I don't like him." She told me.

"That wasn't nice of him to make Mommy sad." I commented and she shook her head.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I looked up to find a man with green eyes and dark hair.

"Nothing that concerns you man." I told him and he laughed.

"It does when a stranger is sat with my children." This is him. I saw red as I jumped up and blocked his vision of the children. I was almost a foot taller than him and much more built if I say so myself.

"Keep away from them." I growled as Rose rushed over.

"Rosie, who is this man?" He demanded of her and I saw fear rush over her.

"He's umm, he's my..." she didn't know what to say as tears welled.

"I'm her boyfriend and I'm telling you to keep away from them." I took control and his jaw tightened.

"Don't think you can play happy families with this whore, she'll sleep around and those are my children, you have no right."

"You have no right as I recall Adrian." Rose reminded him.

"Ah shes found her voice, how nice." I then punched him in the face and stumbled back with a split lip. "You'll pay for that." He growled.

"I'll re-arrange your face if I see you near any of them again. You've been warned Ivashkov." I told him and he walked out with blood dripping down his face.

Once he was gone I turned to Rose and pulled her into my arms and then the kids followed. "I won't let him hurt any of you, I love you all so much." I told them as I kissed each of their heads.

I hope to never see Adrian Ivashkov again or else he'll have more to worry about than just a split lip.

No one touches my family.

...

Well? What do we think?

Hannah.


End file.
